teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Engagement Ring
"The Engagement Ring" is the 147th episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), and the fourth episode of TMNT: Back to the Sewer, which originally aired on October 4th, 2008. Information Major Characters *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Purple Dragons *Hun (Greg Carey) Secondary Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Mr. Sun (David Zen Mansley) *Metal Klawz *Spider Bytez *Claw (Sean Schemmel) *Dagger (Sean Schemmel) *Mohawk *Waxer Main Locations *Turtle Lair *Chinatown *April and Casey's new apartment *Purple Dragons' HQ *New York City streets *Central Park Voice-over introduction ---- Plot Synopsis ---- Raph and Casey go to Chinatown to buy an Engagement Ring for April. A mysterious man Mr. Sun gives them the ring. Hun and Purple Dragons steal another ring, but reveal they've been duped. Meanwhile, Casey gives April the ring and April starts acting weird. She suddenly turns into a demon. Casey discovers this is the ring's fault. April becomes very weak and asks Casey what's happening to her. Casey says it's the ring and orders her take it off, but soon April is unable to take the ring off. Hun and the Purple Dragons appear and attack. Raph arrives to save April and Casey. However, Hun's lackeys, are confused, as Hun claims to have finished off the Turtles. Raph and Casey are defeated and Hun and Purple Dragons escape with April as a hostage. Mr. Sun appears and tells Raph and Casey that ring is the Ring of Yin what turns someone into demon while wearing it. The only way to save April from the ring is taking off by the person what dresses it to her finger; this is Casey. While Hun and Purple Dragons menace April, the ring strikes again and turns April into a giant flying demon! Leo, Don and Mikey arrive to help Raph, Casey and Mr. Sun in saving April. Casey jumps into April to take off the ring. Hun and Purple Dragons arrive to steal the ring. The battle starts, when Hun and Purple Dragons are defeated, Casey takes off the ring and April returns to normal. Casey catches the ring. April and Casey fall into their doom and hug before their death, but the Turtles save them. In the end, Mr. Sun gives April a regular ring -- minus the evil. As he leaves, Mikey says Mr. Sun reminds him someone and Don says Mr. Sun reminds Master Splinter. April and Casey mention they soon get married. Quotes Mikey: Hey! You think she might be on our side? (April demon attacks the helicopter the Turtles are in) Mikey: *screams like a girl* (Helicopter dodges the beam) Mikey: *whimpers* Never mind. Trivia * Fourth time April is captured in the 2003 series. * Second time April lost consciousness in the 2003 series apparently. * The ring that April wears in the episode, doesn't appear again. * This is one of the darkest episodes in the season. * First time April has been controlled by something evil. * There's a reference to Yin and Yang in the episode. Gallery * The Engagement Ring/Gallery Video File:TMNT s07e04 The Engagement Ring (WIDESCREEN) External Links * "The Engagement Ring" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Back to the Sewer episodes Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes